Lost
by TheGladerGirlClara
Summary: Clara is Janson's only daughter. How does that affect him and the Maze Trials?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: okay! I'm starting another little book, and I don't know if it's really any good or not. So, enjoy! Please, no cussing in the reveiw section, it is uncomfortable for me and other users.**

 **Prologue**

"Newt, come on! We have to get to class!" Clara laughs pulling Newt down the hallway by the sleeve. He tries to pull away but ends up falling, her falling on top of him.

"Clara!" Janson shouts, half worried. "What happened?"

"I'm okay, Dad! Really! I'm 8 a little fall won't do much to hurt me," she sasses and Newt snickers a bit.

"And Newton?"

"I'm alright, sir," he says politely.

"You must be in perfect condition, Newton. You know that."

"Yessir."

"Good. Now get to class, you'll be late." The two children run off through the halls. Janson smiles to himself watching them run to their class, Clara beating Newton. Her long, dark hair flying behind her. But then, he remembers what is to come in the next few years. Clara is like Newton's second sister, and is certainly like a sister to Sonya. She is always around someone and when she's not, she draws, reads, or follows Janson around.

"Ha! I beat you Newt!" Isa yells when she reaches the end of the hallway.

"Yeah you did. Now come on!" he responds, pulling her into the classroom. Clara has always been the troublemaker, which is how she earned the nickname Shadow, which is used mainly by the staff in secret.

After classes, everyone meets up for dinner. The group usually eats with Doctor Janson. Minho, Alby, Sonya, and Harriet walk over to the table with their food, waiting for Dr. Janson, Clara, and Newton. The three walk over after a few minutes and sit down with them.

"How was class guys?" Sonya asks in her little voice. Newton sits on one side of her and Clara on the other, with Janson beside her. The others are on the other side.

"Good. It's getting easier," Alby, the oldest of the group at age 10 says quietly, but authority laces his voice.

"True," Minho adds. He is only nine and quite fast for his age.

They engage in other conversations, Clara telling Janson about her test, Newt calming Sonya down, who has anxiety. Minho, Alby, and Harriet all talk about random things like 5-year-olds. Like every other day here, this day was pretty uneventful. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happens, unless it's one of those nights where Clara and Newton sneak out to get some food and a workpad.

 **3 years later**

Still boring here at headquarters. More tests that bugged Newton and Clara like everyone else. Now, they have less classes, so the group usually hung out on the stairs to the basement, where they could never go. Clara and Newton got caught sneaking to the kitchen last night, and lost breakfast this morning. But, they had one class left for the day, and Clara and Newton were carrying their books down the halls. Man, this place if like a maze. Janson comes around the corner and calls for Clara, who gives her books to Newton and turns around to walk over to him.

"Yes Dad?"

"Chancellor Paige wants to see you. Probably about last night," he winks. This wasn't unusual, as she had to talk to Chancellor Paige once a week about this kind of stuff.

After the little meeting, Clara went to get her books from Newton and go to dinner. She stopped eating with everyone because she got them in trouble far to often, but Newt, as she called him, just came over and sat with her. They might only be eleven but they are as close of friends as anyone could be. Her father is more and more worried each day that he might have to give her to him the next. The last three years flew by, and in a blink, they will be gone.

 **Two years later**

If at all possible, Newt and Clara grew closer. They hung out every chance they got, which isn't often during the day. Janson didn't allow Clara to see Newt outside of classes and meals. At night, however, they would sneak out into each others rooms and catch up, eat, and do other things teenagers would do. Clara found herself to feel, safer, with Newton than anyone else, even her own Father.

"So what happened today, Clara?" he asks quietly, smiling. Clara rolls her eyes and grins.

"Ditched a class, stole some food. The usual stuff."

"Ah, figures. You are the bloody queen of sneaking around Clary."

"Yeah," she managed. Clara has liked Newt for a year now, and it was killing her. But, she knows that something bad is going to happen to him, and soon. Clara really wants to do something about it, but knows it's pointless. Her father was surely up still, but is on the other side of the complex.

"Hey Newt, I'm sorry but I, uh, have to go. Have to get up real early to help Dad with something. I'll see you later," she says, running out of the room. He starts to protest but stops because it would get them caught.

Hall after hall. Turn after turn. Door after door. She knew exactly where her dad was, in room A521. After a few more minutes, she makes it and slows to a stop outside. She quietly opens the door and slips inside. Sure enough, Janson is sitting right there.

Janson was working on a briefing of Thomas, Teresa, Aris, and Rachel's work on the maze's.

"Dad." The voice startles him, but he hides it and turns around, asking what she needs.

"You guys are planning something. Tell me. I should at least know," she pleads, sitting on the bed next to me. He sighs and explains that in 3 months time, they will start sending people down to the mazes.

"Will I be going?"

"No, Clara." She looks heartbroken. "Clara, what's wrong? You usually don't act like this."

A tear slips down her face and onto her bare upper shoulder.

"I" she inhales, "I may or may bot like one of them... I have for a year now, and I didn't know how you'd take it," she manages. She then holds her breath and Janson pulls her into a hug. In her dad's arms, she burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay. It's perfectly fine to like someone, but I wouldn't get too attached. Hun, we need to find a Cure. We can't let that be comprised. Promise that you won't do anything irrational, okay?" She nods and continues to cry into his shirt.


	2. chapter 2 (WARNING May Be Triggering)

Three more months, Clara thought, the I may lose them forever. She is always thinking about the Maze Trials. The Cure is all that mattered to her dad. Thr Cure and Clara. She and Newt were hanging out a lot when they didn't have classes, which grew less and less. Inside the large complex, there was nothing to do. They took everyone but Thomas, Teresa, Aris, Rachel, Newt and herself to the basement. The other four were always locked behind closed doors. Clara and Newt both missed them, but could do nothing about it. Janson felt a little bit bad for the two, having all their friends taken away. Chancellor Paige would barely let Newt stay up on the main floor woth Clara to keep her company. He didn't want Clara to become what he is, and is trying to keep her care free, especially in the last few months with Newt. Newt tries to assure Clara that everything will be okay, but it doesn't work. They are 14, and know that the world is destroyed, that people are dying, that they need to find a cure. What she didn't understand, was why she and Newt had to be apart of it.

"Clara, everything is going to be fine. I will be fine! We will get out and I will be back here with you before you know it, I promise!" Newt pleads, but it is no use. Clara gets real depressed about this, she can't stand to see his eyes.

"Stop lying Newt! Nothing is fine! You could be killed!" she spat back at him. Clara always had a gift, she can read eyes. She knows when someone is lying, telling the truth, and what they are really feeling.

"Clara, please, stop. I won't be killed!"

"Newt, again, I can read your eyes, you're scared," she says flatly, staring into his lovely chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I am scared. I'm scared that you will do something that you will regret! I don't want you to get hirt because of me. I won't let you." He pauses for a few moments, waiting for a reaction.

"You are being sent up in what? A month? I don't want to lose you!" she cries, but she knows that it won't get her anywhere. Newt walks over and hugs her, holding her tightly as she tries to hold back her emotions. No words are exchanged for several minutes, nor do they move, they just stand there. It's true, Newt is scared, but mainly for losing her. She has been his only friend, especially after everyone, even his little sister, was moved.

Moving backwards, Clara says that she needs to go somewhere, but doesn't say where, then she takes off running down the hall. Her dark blue eyes looked like a strom cloud to Newt. Dangerous but beautiful. Her long, dark brown almost black hair flows behind her as she runs. He admires her until she turns a corner. He wants to say something to her, anything. Newt wants her to know that he loves her, that he will be there for her, but he could never admit that. Instead, he turns around and heads for Ava Paige's office, wanting to talk about the Trials.

Meanwhile, Clara ran through the halls, knowing what she needs to do. Left and right, through labs, she only ran faster. She needed to defy Paige, to defy her dad. This was something that could kill her, but she needs freedom, real air. Coming across her father, she stumbles and falls, but does a summersault and lands on her feet. Janson tries to stop her, but she shoves past him. She glances to the right, just at the right time before stopping to fumble with the locks on the doors. She sees Chancellor Paige and Newt talking. They lock eyes for a second before Clara goes back to the locks. Pushing aside Paige, Newt rushes to the doors of the Conference Room. Ava tries to stop him, but he pulls his arm from her grasp. Clara had unlocked the doors and flung herself outside, the door slamming shut and locking behind her. Right before it shuts, Newt yells her name. Janson sprints down the halls to catch up, and arrives just too late. Newt pounds on the doors with both fists, screaming. Clara can't hear him though, she is outside, leaning on the doors as if nothing happened.

"This place is..." she pauses, taking in what she had done and what the consequences would be. Fear fills her eyes when she hears shrill sheiking in the woods in front of her.

Inside, Newt gave up on the doors. He knew he could never open them. Janson is real upset with Clara from what he could tell. Running down the halls, he comes across several people who try to stop him, but he shoves them over and keeps running until he reaches his room, then he slams the door and locks it.

"Why?" is all he says.

Clara, still outside, runs to the sidebof the building and starts climbing. She is really skilled in climbing and can climb quickly as well. After a few minutes, she reaches the roof, and spots the emergency latch. She runs to it and fumbles with the lock again. After getting it undone, she looks back to see a disfigured person running at her. Hopping down, she pulls the latch shut again right before the person can get inside. She walks down the dark steps and into the main building again, regreting leaving. No one is in this wing, as it appears, so she runs back to her room.

Istead of going into her own, she goes into Newt's, who is sitting on his bed, facing the wall.

"N-Newt?"

He whips around, his eyes are cold and only have a hint of anger in them, and a bit of relief.

"You could've gotten killed! Clarie what were you thinking?!" he yells. Clara looks down and tears silently slip down her face. She should have told her love that she would do that. Clara was always scared of people, particularly males, yelling at her. She has very bad memories attached to that, and no one but herself knows them.

"Clarie! Why would you do that?!" he yells once more when she doesn't answer. They never fought, and he didn't want her to be in danger. More tears flow down her face, but Newt can't see that. Growing angry, he stomps over and shakes her at the shoulders, loudly asking why she won't answer. Clara doesn't say anything, and bites her lip to keep from screaming. Newt is scaring her real badly, and she doesn't know what to do. People have always made it clear that they were in charge, and often using ways that are not necessarily gentle, either. Whimpering, she starts to tremble violently. Newt's grip tightens, wanting to keep her there. He loves her, and is sad that she did that, but he doesn't know that he is scaring her.

"Newt! Stop!" she yells, breaking free from his grasp. He can see the tears in her eyesand the most afraid look on her face, and instantly feels terrible for what he has done. Clara bursts through the door, and starts running.


End file.
